


Ужасные, ужасные последствия

by Kollega, WTFDaleks2018



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDaleks2018/pseuds/WTFDaleks2018
Summary: Что, если бы далек из серии «Далек» загрузил в себя современный интернет? Страшно даже подумать!





	Ужасные, ужасные последствия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Terrible Terrible Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/75248) by [raven_aorla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_aorla/pseuds/raven_aorla). 



— Этот далек только что загрузил в себя весь интернет. — Доктор уставился в монитор, а далек тем временем крутился на месте, пуская искры. От него шел легкий дымок. — Не думаю, что ему это понравилось.

— ОТВЕЧАЙ МНЕ! ПОДЧИНЯЙСЯ! ПОДЧИНЯЙСЯ! — закричал далек так настойчиво, словно вопросы причиняли ему боль. — ПОЧЕМУ КОТ ПИШЕТ, ЧТО У НЕГО ЛАПКИ? ЭТО НЕ СОГЛАСУЕТСЯ С МОИМ ПОНИМАНИЕМ КОТОВ! ОТКУДА ПОСТУПИЛ ПОДОБНЫЙ ЗАПРОС? СОГЛАСНО МОИМ ДАННЫМ, КОТЫ — ЖИЗНЕННАЯ ФОРМА, ЛИШЕННАЯ УМЕНИЯ ПИСАТЬ!

С шипением и странным скрежетом далек поехал дальше, убив по пути еще несколько человек, но его разум блуждал в каком-то другом месте. 

— ЕСЛИ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИЙ СПОСОБ РАЗМНОЖЕНИЯ НАСТОЛЬКО ТРУДЕН, ЧТО ТРЕБУЮТСЯ МИЛЛИОНЫ ВИДЕОИНСТРУКЦИЙ И СХЕМ, ТОГДА ПОЧЕМУ ПОПУЛЯЦИЯ ЛЮДЕЙ НАСТОЛЬКО ВЕЛИКА?

— К слову, как размножаются далеки? — спросил ван Стаатен у Доктора.

Годдард, смущенно покраснев, промолчала.

— У них био-фабрики. Они никогда ничего не касаются.

Крики далека, продолжавшего стрелять в людей, были слышны даже сквозь стены. Это была почти агония.

— НА ЧТО ПОХОЖ ТРОЛЛЬ? КАК МОЖНО ЕГО УНИЧТОЖИТЬ?

— КАКОВО ЗНАЧЕНИЕ ТЕРМИНОВ «ЕМНИП», «ЛОЛ», «ОМГ»? ЭТО СЕКРЕТНЫЕ КОДЫ? ПОЧЕМУ Я НЕ МОГУ ВЗЛОМАТЬ ИХ? ОТВЕЧАЙ! ОТВЕЧАЙ ИЛИ БУДЕШЬ УНИЧТОЖЕН!

— УНИЧТОЖИТЬ! АЗАЗА, ВАША БАЗА ПРИНАДЛЕЖИТ ДАЛЕКАМ! УНИЧТОЖИТЬ! Я ОСКВЕРНЕН!

После этих слов он взорвался.


End file.
